


You remember that?

by TeaganMiaStaley



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaganMiaStaley/pseuds/TeaganMiaStaley





	You remember that?

“Stay back!” I yell and grab the lamp from the bedside table. The _thing_ moves out of my closet into the open. I finally get a good look at it. _It_ is a woman, _she_  is actually quite pretty. She has high cheek bones, full lips and large, but not to large eyes. She wears a short, leather black dress that has sleeves that stop at her elbows. She steps closer. I pull the lamp plug out of the electric socket and hold it up like it's a knife. Suddenly, i see a bright blue light behind my eyes. Then something in my body takes over. And i'm no longer in control.

I jump up out of bed and throw the lamp to the side. Something cold, like metal, slips from underneath my blue long sleeve shirt that feels like some sort of knife. I try to struggle out of whatever is happening to me but nothing seems to work. Whatever it is holds me tight. I surge forwards towards the demon- how do i know it's a demon? - and hold up the knife. The demon slips behind me and pushes me against a wall. I flip the knife in my hand around so it points towards her and stab it into her side. She lets out a frustrated scream and pulls back, my knife pulls out of her as she does it. Suddenly i'm myself again, and i drop the knife.

She lies on the carpet holding her side groaning. I'm not sure exactly what to do, "Are.. are you-"

" _Fuck_ you" she yelps. I nod. Suddenly, a young boy burst through the doors, he's around the same age as me but sturdy. And he has beautiful green eyes. Following him is an older man, but they have a few similarities. I guess that's green-eyes father. Green-eyes cautiously walks over to me and stands between the demon and I. He looks over his shoulder and asks, "Are you hurt?' I shake my head and say, "But she is"


End file.
